dndfandomcom_ka-20200215-history
პალადინი (Paladin)
მინი|200px ;სიცოცხლის ქულები *'სიცოცხლის კამათელი :' 1d10 პალადინის ერთ დონეზე. *'სიცოცხლის ქულები I დონეზე:' 10 + მოდიფიკატორი. *'სიცოცხლის ქულები მაღალ დონეებზე:' 1d10 (ან 6) + თქვენი მოდიფიკატორი პალადინის ყოველი დონისთვის პირველის შემდეგ. ;გაწაფულობები *'აბჯარი :' ყველა ტიპის აბჯარი , ფარები . *'იარაღები:' და იარაღები. *'ინსტრუმენტები :' არავითარი. *'თავდაცვითი გაგორებები :' სიბრძნე , ქარიზმა *'უნარ-ჩვევები :' აირჩიეთ ორი: ათლეტურობა , განჭვრეტა , დაშინება , მედიცინა , დარწმუნება და რელიგია . ;აღჭურვილობა * (a) იარაღი და ან (b) ორი საომარი იარაღი * (a) ხუთი ან (b) ბრძოლის ნებისმიერი იარაღი * (a) ან (b) * და ალტერნატიულად შეგიძლიათ თქვენი კლასისა და წინაისტორიის საწყისი აღჭურვილობის ნაცვლად დაიწყოთ 5d4 x 10 ოქროს მონეტით. ;პალადინის დონეების ცხრილი ღვთიური ალღო (Divine Sense) სახით, თქვენი შემდეგი სვლის მიწურულამდე, თქვენ იცით 60 ფუტის რადიუსში მყოფი ნებისმიერი ციური ქმნილების , ავსულის ან მოცვალებულის ადგილმდებარეობა, თუკი ის უკან არ არის. თქვენ იცით ნებისმიერი იმ არსების ტიპი, რომლის თანაობასაც გრძნობთ, მაგრამ არ იცით მათი იდენტობები. იმავე რადიუსში თქვენ ამჩნევთ ნებისმიერი ისეთი ადგილისა თუ ობიექტის თანაობას, რომელიც ან . ამ მახასიათებლის გამოყენება შეგიძლიათ 1 + თქვენი ჯამური რაოდენობით. შესრულების შემდეგ იბრუნებთ ყველა დახარჯულ მცდელობას. ხელდასმა (Lay on Hands) თქვენ გაქვთ სამკურნალო ძალის ფონდი, რომელიც სრულად ივსება შემდეგ. ამ ფონდის მეშვეობით შეგიძლიათ ჯამში აღადგინოთ სიცოცხლის ქულების რაოდენობა, რომელიც თქვენი პალადინის დონის x 5 რაოდენობის ტოლია. შეგიძლიათ, გამოიყენოთ იმისთვის, რომ შეეხოთ არსებას და ფონდიდან მიიღოთ ძალა, რათა ამ არსებას სიცოცხლის ქულების გარკვეული რაოდენობა აღუდგინოთ (მაქსიმუმ ფონდში დარჩენილი რაოდენობა). ნაცვლად ამისა, ასევე შეგიძლიათ თქვენი სამკურნალო ფონდიდან 5 სიცოცხლის ქულა დახარჯოთ, რათა სამიზნე არსება განკურნოთ ერთი , ან გაანეიტრალოთ მასზე მოქმედი . ხელდასმის ერთჯერადი გამოყენებით შეგიძლიათ რამდენიმე დაავადების განკურნება და რამდენიმე შხამის განეიტრალება, თუმცა თითოეულისთვის სიცოცხლის ქულები ცალ-ცალკე დაიხარჯება. ეს უნარი არ მოქმედებს მოცვალებულებსა და კონსტრუქტებზე . ბრძოლის სტილი (Fighting Style) მე-2 დონეზე გადასვლისას თქვენ თქვენი სპეციალობის სახით ითვისებთ ბრძოლის სტილს. აირჩიეთ ქვემოთ ჩამოთვლილი ვარიანტებიდან ერთი. თქვენ არ შეგიძლიათ ბრძოლის სტილის ფუნქციის ერთზე მეტჯერ აღება, თუნდაც მოგვიანებით ხელახლა მოგიწიოთ არჩევა. *'თავდაცვა :' მანამ, სანამ აბჯარს ატარებთ, თქვენს AC-ს (აბჯრის კლასს ) ბონუსის სახით +1 ემატება. *'ორთაბრძოლა :' როდესაც იარაღი გიჭირავთ ერთ ხელში, სხვა იარაღებს კი არ იყენებთ, ამ იარაღით შეტევისას +2 ემატება. *'დიდი იარაღებით ბრძოლა :' როდესაც უტევთ იმ იარაღით, რომელიც ორივე ხელში გიჭირავთ, კი 1 ან 2 ჯდება, შეგიძლიათ, კამათელი კვლავ გააგოროთ და ახალი გამოიყენოთ. ამ ბონუსის მისაღებად იარაღს აუცილებლად უნდა ჰქონდეს ან ფუნქცია. *'მფარველობა :' როდესაც არსება, რომლის დანახვაც შეგიძლიათ, უტევს თქვენგან განსხვავებულ სამიზნეს, რომელიც თქვენგან 5 ფუტის რადიუსშია, შეგიძლიათ, რეაქცია გამოიყენოთ და არსებას შეუქმნათ. ამ დროს აუცილებლად უნდა გეჭიროთ . შემლოცველობა (Spellcasting) მე-2 დონიდან თქვენ შეგიძლიათ პალადინის შელოცვების გამოყენება. შელოცვების მომზადება და გამოყენება პალადინის ცხრილში ნაჩვენებია, თუ შელოცვის რამდენი გაქვთ თქვენი პალადინის შელოცვების გამოსაყენებლად. 1-ლი ან უფრო მაღალი დონის პალადინის შელოცვის გამოსაყენებლად/ აუცილებლად უნდა დახარჯოთ შელოცვის ან უფრო მაღალი დონის სლოტი. დახარჯულ სლოტებს შემდეგ აღიდგენთ. ყოველდღიურად თქვენ ამზადებთ სიას პალადინის შელოცვებისა, რომელთა გამოყენებაც შეგეძლებათ იმ დღეს. მათ პალადინის შელოცვების სიიდან ირჩევთ. ამის გაკეთებისას აირჩიეთ პალადინის შელოცვების ის რაოდენობა, რომელიც უტოლდება თქვენს + თქვენი ნახევარს, რაც ნაკლებობით მრგვალდება (მინიმუმ ერთი შელოცვა). მაგალითად, თუ თქვენი პალადინი მე-5 დონეზეა, მისი ქარიზმა კი 16-ის ტოლია (შესაბამისად, ქარიზმის მოდიფიკატორი +3-ია), თქვენ შეგეძლებათ 3 + (5/2) შელოცვის მომზადება. 5/2 ნაკლებობით დამრგვალდება, შესაბამისად შეგეძლებათ 3 + 2 = 5 შელოცვის მომზადება. შელოცვები აუცილებლად იმ დონის უნდა იყოს, რა დონისთვისაც გაქვთ . შელოცვის დაკასტვა/გამოყენება მას არ შლის თქვენ მიერ მომზადებული შელოცვების სიიდან. მომზადებული შელოცვების სიის შეცვლა დასრულების შემდეგ შეგიძლიათ. პალადინის შელოცვების ახალი სიის მოსამზადებლად საჭიროა ლოცვასა და მედიტაციაზე დროის დახარჯვა: მინიმუმ 1 წუთი შელოცვის თითოეულ დონეზე თქვენს სიაში არსებული თითოეული შელოცვისთვის. შელოცვის უნარი (Spellcasting Ability) პალადინის შელოცვებისთვის ქარიზმაა . როდესაც შელოცვა შელოცვის უნარს მოითხოვს, საამისოდ თქვენს ქარიზმას გამოიყენებთ. მეტიც, თქვენ სწორედ ქარიზმის მოდიფიკატორს იყენებთ, როდესაც თქვენ მიერ დაკასტული პალადინის შელოცვებისთვის DC-ს ( ) განსაზღვრავთ, აგრეთვე მაშინ, როდესაც შესატევად იყენებთ ამ შელოცვას. შელოცვისგან თავდაცვის DC = 8 + თქვენი + შელოცვით შეტევის მოდიფიკატორი = თქვენი + შელოცვის ფოკუსი (Spellcasting Focus) პალადინის შელოცვებისთვის შელოცვის ფოკუსად შეგიძლიათ წმინდა სიმბოლო გამოიყენოთ. ღვთიური სასჯელი (Divine Smite) მე-2 დონიდან მოყოლებული, როდესაც არსებას იარაღით უტევთ, შეგიძლიათ, შელოცვის ერთი სლოტი დახარჯოთ და სამიზნეს ერთად დამატებითი მიაყენოთ. დამატებითი ზიანი 2d8-ს წარმოადგენს პირველი დონის შელოცვის სლოტისთვის, პლუს 1d8 შელოცვის თითოეული დონისთვის პირველის შემდეგ, მაქსიმუმ 5d8. ზიანი კიდევ 1d8-ით იზრდება, თუკი სამიზნე არსება მოცვალებული ან ავსულია , მაქსიმუმ 6d8-მდე. ღვთაებრივი ჯანმრთელობა (Divine Health) მე-3 დონიდან მოყოლებული თქვენს სხეულში ღვთიური მაგია მიედინა, რის გამოც დაავადებებისადმი იმუნური ხართ. წმინდა ფიცი (Sacred Oath) მე-3 დონეზე ასვლისას თქვენ დებთ ფიცს, რომელიც სამუდამოდ გაბამთ, როგორც პალადინს. თქვენი არჩევანი დამატებით მახასიათებლებს გძენთ მე-3 , აგრეთვე მოგვიანებით მე-5, მე-7, მე-9, მე-13, მე-15, მე-17 და მე-20 დონეებზე. Player's Handbook: *უხსოვართა ფიცი (Oath of the Ancients) *ერთგულების ფიცი (Oath of Devotion) *შურისგების ფიცი (Oath of Vengeance) Xanathar's Guide to Everything: *დამორჩილების ფიცი (Oath of Conquest) *გამოსყიდვის ფიცი (Oath of Redemption) Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide: *გვირგვინის ფიცი (Oath of the Crown) შენიშვნა: აგრეთვე იხილეთ, რა ხდება მაშინ, როდესაც ფიცს გატეხავთ ფიცის შელოცვები ყველა ფიცს მასთან დაკავშირებული შელოცვების სია აქვს. ამ შელოცვებზე წვდომას ფიცის აღწერაში განსაზღვრულ დონეებზე იღებთ. როდესაც ფიცის შელოცვაზე წვდომას იღებთ, თქვენ ეს შელოცვა ყოველთვის გაქვთ მომზადებული. ფიცის შელოცვები არ შედის იმ შელოცვების რაოდენობაში, რომელთა მომზადებაც შეგიძლიათ ყოველდღიურად. თუკი ფიცით ისეთ შელოცვას იღებთ, რომელიც პალადინის შელოცვების სიაში არ არის, ის მაინც პალადინის შელოცვად განიხილება. ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობა (Channel Divinity) თქვენი ფიცი შესაძლებლობას გაძლევთ, მოიხმოთ ღვთიური ენერგია მაგიური ეფექტების მისაღებად. „ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობის“ თითოეული ფუნქცია, რომელსაც თქვენი ფიცი განიჭებთ, მისი გამოყენების გზებსაც განმარტავს. როდესაც „ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობას“ იყენებთ, ირჩევთ სასურველ ფუნქციას. „ღვთაეობრიობის მოხმობის“ ზოგიერთ ეფექტს სჭირდება. როდესაც ამ კლასით იყენებთ მსგავს ეფექტს, ეფექტის DC ( ) პალადინის DC-ის ტოლია. უნარების მაჩვენებლების გაუმჯობესება (Ability Score Improvement) მე-4 დონეზე ასვლისას, აგრეთვე მე-8, მე-12, მე-16 და მე-19 დონეების მიღწევისას, შეგიძლიათ, გაზარდოთ 2-ით, ან ორი უნარის მაჩვენებელი გაზარდოთ 1-ით. როგორც წესი, ამ ფუნქციის მეშვეობით უნარის მაჩვენებელს 20-ზე ზემოთ ვეღარ გაზრდით. დამატებითი შეტევა (Extra Attack) მე-5 დონიდან მოყოლებული, როდესაც თქვენს სვლაზე იყენებთ, შეგიძლიათ, ერთის ნაცვლად ორჯერ განახორციელოთ შეტევა. მფარველობის აურა (Aura of Protection) მე-6 დონიდან დაწყებული, როდესაც თქვენ ან თქვენგან 10 ფუტის რადიუსში მყოფ კეთილგანწყობილ არსებას უწევს განხორციელება, არსება ამ გაგორებაზე იღებს ბონუსს, რომელიც თქვენი ტოლია (ბონუსის რაოდენობა მინიმუმ +1-ია). ამ ბონუსის მისანიჭებლად აუცილებლად გონზე უნდა იყოთ. მე-18 დონიდან ამ აურის რადიუსი 30 ფუტამდე იზრდება. სიმამაცის აურა (Aura of Courage) მე-10 დონეზე თქვენ იძენთ სიმამაცის აურას: სანამ გონზე ხართ, შეუძლებელია თქვენი და თქვენგან 10 ფუტის რადიუსში მყოფი კეთილგანწყობილი არსებების შეშინება . მე-18 დონეზე ამ აურის რადიუსი 30 ფუტამდე იზრდება. გაუმჯობესებული ღვთიური სასჯელი (Improved Divine Smite) მე-11 დონის შემდეგ ყოველთვის, როდესაც არსებას იარაღით უტევთ, ის დამატებით 1d8 იღებს. გამწმენდი შეხება (Cleansing Touch) მე-14 დონიდან დაწყებული, შეგიძლიათ, თქვენი გამოიყენოთ იმისთვის, რომ შეწყვიტოთ რაიმე ეფექტი საკუთარ თავზე ან იმ არსებაზე, რომელსაც შეეხებით. ამ უნარის გამოყენება იმდენჯერ შეგიძლიათ, რამდენიც თქვენი — მინიმუმ ერთხელ. დახარჯულ მცდელობებს შემდეგ აღიდგენთ. აურების გაუმჯობესება (Aura improvements) მე-18 დონიდან მოყოლებული და მოქმედების მანძილი 30 ფუტამდე იზრდება. უმჯობესდება აგრეთვე ფიცით განსაზღვრული აურები (იხილეთ შესაბამისი ფიცის სექციაში). უხსოვართა ფიცი (Oath of the Ancients) უხსოვართა პრინციპები (Tenets of the Ancients) უხსოვართა ფიცის პრინციპები უთვალავი საუკუნის განმავლობაში შემოინახა. ეს ფიცი ხაზს უსვამს სიკეთის პრინციპებს, რომლებიც ნებისმიერ კანონსა თუ ქაოსზე მაღლა დგას. მისი საკვანძო პრინციპები საკმაოდ მარტივია. *'აანთეთ სინათლე:' გულმოწყალების, გულისხმიერებისა და მიმტევებლობის გზით დაანთეთ იმედის სინათლე სამყაროში და გააქარწყლეთ სასოწარკვეთა. *'შეიფარეთ სინათლე:' სადაც სამყაროში სიკეთე, მშვენიერება, სიყვარული და ბედნიერებაა, წინ აღუდექით იმ ბოროტებას, რომელიც მათ შთანთქავს. სადაც სიცოცხლე ყვავის, წინ აღუდექით იმ ძალებს, რომლებიც მას გააჩანაგებს. *'დაიცავით საკუთარი სინათლე:' ისიამოვნეთ სიმღერითა და სიცილით, მშვენიერებითა და ხელოვნებით. თუკი სინათლეს თქვენს გულში მოკლავთ, მას ვერც სამყაროში შეინარჩუნებთ. *'იყავით სინათლე:' იყავით დიადი შუქურა მათთვის, ვინც სასოწარკვეთაში ცხოვრობს. დაე, თქვენი სიხარულისა და სიმამაცის სინათლემ თქვენს სიქველეებში ინათოს. ფიცის შელოცვები ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობა (Channel Divinity) როდესაც ამ ფიცს დებთ მე-3 დონეზე, იღებთ „ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობის“ ორ არჩევანს. *'ბუნების რისხვა :' სახით შეგიძლიათ მოჩვენებითი უსურვაზები გააჩინოთ და მიაწვდინოთ ისინი თქვენგან 10 ფუტის მანძილზე მდგომ არსებას, რომლის დანახვაც შეგიძლიათ. არსებამ წარმატებით უნდა შეასრულოს ან , წინააღმდეგ შემთხვევაში ის დაიბმება . უსურვაზებით დაბმულობის განმავლობაში არსება აგრძელებს თავდაცვითი გაგორებების შესრულებას მისი თითოეული სვლის ბოლოს. წარმატების შემთხვევაში ის ითავისუფლებს თავს და უსურვაზები ქრება. *'ურწმუნოთა განდევნა :' სახით შეგიძლიათ გააკეთოთ შემდეგი: თქვენგან 30 ფუტის რადიუსში მყოფმა ყველა იმ ფეიმ და ავსულმა , რომელსაც თქვენი ხმის გაგონება შეუძლია, უნდა შეასრულოს . შემთხვევაში არსება ტრიალდება 1 წუთის განმავლობაში ან მანამ, სანამ ზიანს არ მიიღებს. შეტრიალებულმა არსებამ თავისი სვლები უნდა დახარჯოს იმისთვის, რომ რაც შეიძლება შორს წავიდეს თქვენგან, და მას საკუთარი სურვილით არ შეუძლია თქვენგან 30 ფუტის რადიუსში გადაადგილება. მას ასევე არ აქვს . არსებას მოქმედების სახით მხოლოდ შესრულება შეუძლია, რათა სცადოს იმ ეფექტისგან თავის დახსნა, რომელიც მას მოძრაობის საშუალებას არ აძლევს. თუკი გადასაადგილებელი სივრცე არ აქვს, არსებას შეუძლია მოქმედების გამოყენება. თუკი არსების ჭეშმარიტი ფორმა დამალულია , ან სხვა ეფექტით, ეს ფორმა გამოაშკარავდება მანამ, სანამ არსებაზე „ურწმუნოთა განდევნა“ მოქმედებს. მეურვეობის აურა (Aura of Warding) მე-7 დონიდან თქვენ და თქვენგან 10 ფუტის რადიუსში მყოფ ყველა კეთილგანწყობილ არსებას მიღებული ზიანის მიმართ აქვს. მე-18 დონეზე ამ აურის რადიუსი 30 ფუტამდე იზრდება. უკვდავი გუშაგი (Undying Sentinel) მე-15 დონიდან დაწყებული, როდესაც თქვენი 0-მდე მცირდება და თქვენ პირდაპირ არ კვდებით, შეგიძლიათ, ამის ნაცვლად სიცოცხლის 1 ქულამდე დახვიდეთ. ამ უნარის გამოყენების შემდეგ მისი ხელახალი მოხმარება არ შეგიძლიათ მანამ, სანამ არ გააკეთებთ. გარდა ამისა, თქვენზე არ მოქმედებს ხანდაზმულობის ნაკლოვანებები და შეუძლებელია თქვენი ასაკის მაგიურად გაზრდა. უხუცესი მებრძოლი (Elder Champion) მე-20 დონეზე შეგიძლიათ მიიღოთ ბუნების უხსოვარი ძალის ფორმა და სურვილისამებრ შეიცვალოთ გარეგნობა. 1 წუთის განმავლობაში თქვენ შემდეგ უპირატესობებს იძენთ: *თქვენი თითოეული სვლის დასაწყისში თქვენ იმატებთ . *როდესაც იყენებთ , რომელსაც 1 აქვს, შეგიძლიათ ამის ნაცვლად ის სახით დაკასტოთ. *თქვენგან 10 ფუტის რადიუსში მყოფი არსებები ასრულებენ თქვენი და ფუნქციების წინააღმდეგ. ამ მახასიათებლის გამოყენების შემდეგ მისი ხელახალი მოხმარება არ შეგიძლიათ მანამ, სანამ არ დაასრულებთ. ერთგულების ფიცი (Oath of Devotion) ერთგულების პრინციპები (Tenets of Devotion) მართალია, ერთგულების ფიცის ზუსტი სიტყვები და შეზღუდვები სხვადასხვაგვარია, მაგრამ ამ ფიცის დამდები პალადინები რამდენიმე პრინციპს იზიარებენ. *'პატიოსნება:' არ იცრუოთ და არ ითაღლითოთ. დაე, თქვენი სიტყვა თქვენი აღთქმა იყოს. *'გამბედაობა:' არასდროს შეგეშინდეთ მოქმედების, თუმცა სიფრთხილე სიბრძნეა. *'თანაგრძნობა:' დაეხმარეთ სხვებს, დაიცავით სუსტები და დასაჯეთ ისინი, ვინც მათ საფრთხეს უქმნის. გულმოწყალება გამოიჩინეთ მტრების მიმართ, მაგრამ ბრძნულად შეარჩიეთ საამისო ზომიერება. *'ღირსება:' სამართლიანად მოეპყარით სხვებს და მათთვის სამაგალითო საქმეები აკეთეთ. თესეთ იმდენი სიკეთე, რამდენიც შეგიძლიათ, და მაქსიმალურად შეამცირეთ გამოწვეული ზიანი. *'მოვალეობა:' პასუხისმგებლობა აიღეთ თქვენს ქმედებებსა და მათ შედეგებზე, დაიცავით თქვენი მფარველობის ქვეშ მყოფნი და დაემორჩილეთ მათ, ვისაც სამართლიანი ძალაუფლება აქვს თქვენზე. ფიცის შელოცვები ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობა (Channel Divinity) როდესაც ამ ფიცს დებთ მე-3 დონეზე, იღებთ „ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობის“ ორ არჩევანს. *'წმინდა იარაღი :' სახით 1 წუთის განმავლობაში თქვენ თქვენს უმატებთ თქვენ მიერ არჩეული იარაღის — მინიმალური ბონუსია +1. იარაღი აგრეთვე ასხივებს 20 ფუტის რადიუსში და კიდევ 20 ფუტის რადიუსში. თუკი იარაღი უკვე არ არის მაგიური, ის მაგიური ხდება ამ დროის განმავლობაში. ამ ეფექტის დასრულება ნებისმიერი სხვა მოქმედების სახით შეგიძლიათ. თუკი ეს იარაღი აღარ გიჭირავთ ან აღარ ატარებთ მას, ან თუკი უგონო მდგომარეობაში ჩავარდებით, ეს ეფექტი წყდება. *'უწმინდურთა განდევნა :' მოქმედების სახით შეგიძლიათ, ნებისმიერ ავსულსა და მოცვალებულს , რომელიც თქვენგან 30 ფუტის რადიუსშია და რომელსაც შეუძლია თქვენი დანახვა ან ხმის გაგონება, შეასრულებინოთ . შემთხვევაში არსება turned არის 1 წუთის განმავლობაში ან მანამ, სანამ ზიანს არ მიიღებს. Turned არსებამ თავისი სვლები უნდა დახარჯოს იმისთვის, რომ რაც შეიძლება შორს წავიდეს თქვენგან, და მას საკუთარი სურვილით არ შეუძლია თქვენგან 30 ფუტის რადიუსში გადაადგილება. მას ასევე არ აქვს . არსებას მოქმედების სახით მხოლოდ შესრულება შეუძლია, რათა სცადოს იმ ეფექტისგან თავის დახსნა, რომელიც მას მოძრაობის საშუალებას არ აძლევს. თუკი გადასაადგილებელი სივრცე არ აქვს, არსებას შეუძლია მოქმედების გამოყენება. ერთგულების აურა (Aura of Devotion) მე-7 დონიდან დაწყებული სანამ ხართ, შეუძლებელია თქვენი და თქვენგან 10 ფუტის რადიუსში მყოფი კეთილგანწყობილი არსებების მოჯადოება . მე-18 დონეზე ამ აურის რადიუსი 30 ფუტამდე იზრდება. სულის სიწმინდე (Purity of Spirit) მე-15 დონიდან დაწებული თქვენ ყოველთვის ხართ ბოროტებისა და სიკეთისგან მფარველობის ზემოქმედების ქვეშ. წმინდა შარავანდედი (Holy Nimbus) მე-20 დონეზე სახით შეგიძლიათ სინათლის გამოსხივება. 1 წუთის განმავლობაში თქვენგან ასხივებს 30 ფუტის რადიუსში და კიდევ 30 ფუტის რადიუსში. როდესაც არსება თავის სვლას იწყებს მკაფიო სინათლეში, ის 10 იღებს. გარდა ამისა, ეფექტის ხანგრძლივობის განმავლობაში, თქვენ ასრულებთ ავსულებისა და მოცვალებულების მიერ დაკასტული შელოცვების წინააღმდეგ. ამ მახასიათებლის გამოყენების შემდეგ მისი ხელახალი მოხმარება არ შეგიძლიათ მანამ, სანამ არ განახორციელებთ. შურისგების ფიცი (Oath of Vengeance) შურისგების პრინციპები (Tenets of Vengeance) შურისგების ფიცის პრინციპები სხვადასხვაგვარია პალადინებს შორის, თუმცა ყველა პრინციპი დამნაშავეების ნებისმიერი აუცილებელი ხერხით დასჯის გარშემო ტრიალებს. პალადინები, რომლებიც ამ პრინციპებს ემორჩილებიან, მზად არიან, საკუთარი უბიწოებაც კი დათმონ, თუკი ამით მართლდება ბოროტის მქმნელზე აღსრულებული მართლმსაჯულება, ამიტომ ამ ტიპის პალადინები ხშირად ნეიტრალურები ან კანონმორჩილად ნეიტრალურები არიან მსოფლმხედველობის თვალსაზრისით. შურისგების სწავლების ძირითადი პრინციპები ულმობლად მარტივია. *'ებრძოლეთ დიდ ბოროტებას:' თუ მიწევს შეფიცულ მოსისხლე მტრებთან ბრძოლასა და მცირე ბოროტებასთან შეწინააღმდეგებას შორის არჩევანის გაკეთება, ავირჩევ უფრო დიდ ბოროტებას. *'არავითარი გულმოწყალება უკეთურების მიმართ:' ჩვეულებრივმა მტრებმა შესაძლოა მოიპოვონ ჩემი გულმოწყალება, მაგრამ შეფიცული მტრები ვერ მოიპოვებენ. *'ნებისმიერი აუცილებელი ხერხით:' ჩემი სინდისი ხელს ვერ შემიშლის მოსისხლე მტრების განადგურებაში. *'რესტიტუცია:' თუკი ჩემი მტრები სამყაროს გააჩანაგებენ, ეს იმიტომ მოხდება, რომ მე მათი შეჩერება ვერ მოვახერხე. ვალდებული ვარ, მათი ბოროტმოქმედებით დაზარალებულებს დავეხმარო. ფიცის შელოცვები ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობა (Channel Divinity) როდესაც ამ ფიცს დებთ მე-3 დონეზე, იღებთ „ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობის“ ორ არჩევანს. *'მტრის უარყოფა :' სახით თქვენგან 60 ფუტის რადიუსში აირჩიეთ ერთი არსება, რომლის დანახვაც შეგიძლიათ. ამ არსებამ აუცილებლად უნდა განახორციელოს , თუკი მას შეშინებისადმი იმუნიტეტი არ აქვს. ავსულები და მოცვალებულები თავდაცვით გაგორებას ასრულებენ. შემთხვევაში არსება შეშინებულია 1 წუთის განმავლობაში ან მანამ, სანამ არ მიიღებს. შეშინებულობის განმავლობაში არსების 0-ია და მას არ შეუძლია მის სიჩქარეზე ზემოქმედი რაიმე ბონუსით სარგებლობა. შემთხვევაში არსების სიჩქარე ნახევრდება 1 წუთის განმავლობაში ან მანამ, სანამ ის ზიანს არ მიიღებს. *'შუღლის აღთქმა :' სახით შეგიძლიათ შუღლის აღთქმა დადოთ იმ არსების წინააღმდეგ, რომელიც თქვენგან 10 ფუტშია და რომლის დანახვაც შეგიძლიათ. თქვენ ასრულებთ ამ არსების წინააღმდეგ 1 წუთის განმავლობაში ან მანამ, სანამ ის სიცოცხლის 0 ქულაზე არ ჩამოვა ან უგონო მდგომარეობაში არ გადავა. უმოწყალო შურისმაძიებელი (Relentless Avenger) მე-7 დონიდან, როდესაც არსებას ურტყამთ, შეგიძლიათ ამ შეტევის შემდეგ, იმავე რეაქციის ნაწილად, მომენტალურად გადაადგილდეთ თქვენი სიჩქარის ნახევრით. ეს მოძრაობა დროული შეტევების პროვოცირებას არ იწვევს. შურისგების სული (Soul of Vengeance) მე-15 დონიდან, როდესაც არსება, რომელიც თქვენი ზემოქმედების ქვეშაა, შეტევას ახორციელებს, შეგიძლიათ, თქვენი რეაქცია გამოიყენოთ და იარაღით შეუტიოთ ამ არსებას, თუკი საამისოდ გყოფნით. შურისმაძიებელი ანგელოზი (Avenging Angel) მე-20 დონეზე სახით შეგიძლიათ ტრანსფორმაცია განიცადოთ. 1 საათის განმავლობაში თქვენ შემდეგ უპირატესობებს იძენთ: *თქვენი ზურგიდან ფრთები იზრდება და გეძლევათ ფრენის სიჩქარე 60 ფუტი. *თქვენ საფრთხის აურას ასხივებთ 30 ფუტის რადიუსში. როდესაც არსება ამ აურის ფარგლებში პირველად შემოდის ან ბრძოლის დროს მის ფარგლებში იწყებს სვლას, მან უნდა განახორციელოს. წარუმატებლობის შემთხვევაში ის თქვენგან შეშინებულია 1 წუთის განმავლობაში ან მანამ, სანამ ზიანს არ მიიღებს. შეშინებულ არსებაზე ხორციელდება. ამ მახასიათებლის გამოყენების შემდეგ მისი ხელახალი მოხმარება არ შეგიძლიათ მანამ, სანამ არ განახორციელებთ. დამორჩილების ფიცი (Oath of Conquest) (Xanathar's Guide to Everything) დამორჩილების პრინციპები (Tenets of Conquest) A paladin who takes this oath has the tenets of conquest seared on the upper arm. *'ჩაახშეთ იმედის ალი:' It is not enough to merely defeat an enemy in battle. Your victory must be so overwhelming that your enemies' will to fight is shattered forever. A blade can end a life. Fear can end an empire. *'მართეთ მკაცრად:' Once you have conquered, tolerate no dissent. Your word is law. Those who obey it shall be favored. Those who defy it shall be punished as an example to all who might follow. *'ძალა პირველ ყოვლისა:' You shall rule until a stronger one arises. Then you must grow mightier and meet the challenge, or fall to your own ruin. ფიცის შელოცვები ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობა (Channel Divinity) როდესაც ამ ფიცს დებთ მე-3 დონეზე, იღებთ „ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობის“ ორ არჩევანს. *'Conquering Presence:' As an action, you force each creature of your choice that you can see within 30 feet of you to make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, a creature becomes frightened of you for 1 minute. The frightened creature can repeat this saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. *'Guided Strike: '''When you make an attack roll, you can use your Channel Divinity to gain a +10 bonus to the roll. You make this choice after you see the roll, but before the DM says whether the attack hits or misses. დამორჩილების აურა (Aura of Conquest) Starting at 7th level, you constantly emanate an aura while you're not incapacitated. The aura extends 10 feet from you in every direction, but not through total cover. If a creature is frightened of you, its speed is reduced to 0 while in the aura, and that creature takes psychic damage equal to half your paladin level if it starts its turn there. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. დამცინავი პასუხი (Scornful Rebuke) Starting at 15th level, whenever a creature hits you with an attack, that creature takes psychic damage equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum of 1) if you're not incapacitated. უძლეველი დამპყრობელი (Invincible Conqueror) At 20th level, as an action, you can magically become an avatar of conquest, gaining the following benefits for 1 minute: *You have resistance to all damage. *When you take the Attack action on your turn, you can make one additional attack as part of that action. *Your melee weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20 on the d20. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. გამოსყიდვის ფიცი (Oath of Redemption) (Xanathar's Guide to Everything) გამოსყიდვის პრინციპები (Tenets of Redemption) The tenets of the Oath of Redemption hold a paladin to a high standard of peace and justice. *'Peace:' Violence is a weapon of last resort. Diplomacy and understanding are the paths to long lasting peace. *'Innocence:' All people begin life in an innocent state, and it is their environment or the influence of dark forces that drives them to evil. By setting the proper example, and working to heal the wounds of a deeply flawed world, you can set anyone on a righteous path. *'Patience:' Change takes time. Those who have walked the path of the wicked must be given reminders to keep them honest and true. Once you have planted the seed of righteousness in a creature, you must work day after day to allow that seed to survive and flourish. *'Wisdom:' Your heart and mind must stay clear, for eventually you will be forced to admit defeat. While every creature can be redeemed, some are so far along the path of evil that you have no choice but to end their lives for the greater good. Any such action must be carefully weighed and the consequences fully understood, but once you have made the decision, follow through with it knowing your path is just. ფიცის შელოცვები ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობა (Channel Divinity) როდესაც ამ ფიცს დებთ მე-3 დონეზე, იღებთ „ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობის“ ორ არჩევანს. *'Emissary of Peace:' As a bonus action, you grant yourself a +5 bonus to Charisma (Persuasion) checks for the next 10 minutes. *'Rebuke the Violent:' Immediately after an attacker within 30 feet of you deals damage with an attack against a creature other than you, you can use your reaction to force the attacker to make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, the attacker takes radiant damage equal to the damage it just dealt. On a successful save, it takes half as much damage. Aura of the Guardian Starting at 7th level, when a creature within 10 feet of you takes damage, you can use your reaction to magically take that damage, instead of that creature taking it. This feature doesn't transfer any other effects that might accompany the damage, and this damage can't be reduced in any way. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. Protective Spirit Starting at 15th level, you regain hit points equal to 1d6 + half your paladin level if you end your turn in combat with fewer than half of your hit points remaining and you aren't incapacitated. Emissary of Redemption At 20th level, you become an avatar of peace, which gives you two benefits: *You have resistance to all damage dealt by other creatures (their attacks, spells, and other effects). *Whenever a creature hits you with an attack, it takes radiant damage equal to half the damage you take from the attack. If you attack a creature, cast a spell on it, or deal damage to it by any means but this feature, neither benefit works against that creature until you finish a long rest. გვირგვინის ფიცი (Oath of the Crown) (Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide) გვირგვინის პრინციპები (Tenets of the Crown) The tenets of the Oath of the Crown are often set by the sovereign to which their oath is sworn, but generally emphasize the following tenets. *'Law:' The law is paramount. It is the mortar that holds the stones of civilization together, and it must be respected. *'Loyalty:' Your word is your bond. Without loyalty, oaths and laws are meaningless. *'Courage:' You must be willing to do what needs to be done for the sake of order, even in the face of overwhelming odds. If you don't act, then who will? *'Responsibility:' You must deal with the consequences of your actions, and you are responsible for fulfilling your duties and obligations. ფიცის შელოცვები ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობა (Channel Divinity) როდესაც ამ ფიცს დებთ მე-3 დონეზე, იღებთ „ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობის“ ორ არჩევანს. *'Champion Challenge:' You issue a challenge to each creature of your choice that you can see within 30ft of you must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, it can't willingly move more than 30ft away from you. This effect ends if you are incapacitated or die or if it moved more than 30ft away from you. *'Turn the Tide:' As a bonus action, each creature of your choice that can hear you within 30ft of you regains hit points equal to 1d6 + your Charisma modifier (min 1) if it has no more than half of its hit points. Divine Allegiance At 7th level, when a creature within 5ft of you takes damage, you can use your reaction to take the damage instead of them. This damage cannot be reduced or prevented in any way. Unyielding Spirit At 15th level, you have advantage on saving throws to avoid becoming paralyzed or stunned. Exalted Champion At 20th level, you can use your action to gain the following benefits for 1 hour: *You have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage from nonmagical weapons. *Your allies have advantage on death saving throws while within 30ft of you. *You have advantage on Wisdom saving throws, as do your allies within 30ft of you. This effect ends early if you are incapacitated or die. Once you use this feature you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. თქვენი ფიცის გატეხვა პალადინი ცდილობს, ქცევის უმაღლესი სტანდარტების შესაბამისად იმოქმედოს, მაგრამ ყველაზე პატიოსანი პალადინიც კი არაა დაზღვეული შეცდომისგან. ზოგჯერ სწორი გზა ზედმეტად მომთხოვნია, ზოგჯერ სიტუაცია განაპირობებს იმას, რომ ორ ბოროტებას შორის ნაკლების არჩევაა საჭირო, ზოგჯერ კი ემოციების ნაკადი აიძულებს პალადინს, დაარღვიოს თავისი ფიცი. პალადინი, რომელმაც ფიცი გატეხა, ჩვეულებრივ, შენდობას ეძებს , რომელიც მის რწმენას იზიარებს, ან იმავე ტიპის სხვა პალადინისგან. პალადინს მონანიების ნიშნად შეუძლია, ფხიზლად გაათენოს მთელი ღამე ლოცვაში ან თავგანწირვის სხვა სწრაფი თუ მსგავსი აქტი განახორციელოს. აღსარებისა და მიტევების რიტუალის შემდეგ პალადინი განიწმინდება. თუკი პალადინი ნებით არღვევს საკუთარ ფიცს და სინანულის არავითარ ნიშანს არ იძლევა, შედეგები უფრო სერიოზულია. DM-ის კეთილგონიერების შესაბამისად, მოუნანიებელი პალადინი შეიძლება იძულებული გახდეს, კლასი დატოვოს და სხვა აითვისოს, ან გახდეს პალადინი. ;ფიცის გამტეხის გამოსყიდვა DM-ებს: თუკი მოთამაშეს ფიცის გამტეხის არჩევის შესაძლებლობას მისცემთ, მოგვიანებით შეგიძლიათ, მას გამოსყიდვის უფლებაც მისცეთ და ის კიდევ ერთხელ გახდეს ჭეშმარიტი პალადინი. პალადინმა, რომელსაც გამოსყიდვა სურს, უნდა დატოვოს ბოროტი მსოფლმხედველობა და ეს ცვლილება სიტყვებითა და საქმეებით დაამტკიცოს. ამის გაკეთების შემდეგ პალადინი კარგავს ფიცის გამტეხის მახასიათებლებს და მან თავიდან უნდა აირჩიოს ღვთაება და წმინდა ფიცი (DM-ის თანხმობით, მოთამაშემ შეიძლება აირჩიოთ მისი პერსონაჟის საწყისისგან განსხვავებული ღვთაება და წმინდა ფიცი). მიუხედავად ამისა, პალადინი ამ წმინდა ფიცის სპეციფიკურ მახასიათებლებს ვერ მიიღებს მანამ, სანამ არ შეასრულებს რაიმე სახიფათო მისიასა თუ გამოცდას, როგორც ამას DM გადაწყვეტს. პალადინს, რომელიც მეორედაც გატეხს თავის წმინდა ფიცს, კვლავ შეუძლია, ფიცის გამტეხი გახდეს, მაგრამ აღარ შეუძლია გამოსყიდვა. ფიცის გამტეხი (Oathbreaker) (Dungeon Master's Guide) იმისთვის, რომ პალადინი ფიცის გამტეხი გახდეს, ის ბოროტი და მინიმუმ მე-3 დონის უნდა იყოს. პალადინი მისი წმინდა ფიცის შესაბამის მახასიათებლებს ანაცვლებს ფიცის გამტეხის მახასიათებლებით. ფიცის გამტეხის შელოცვები ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობა (Channel Divinity) როდესაც ამ ფიცს დებთ მე-3 დონეზე, იღებთ „ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობის“ ორ არჩევანს. *'მოცვალებულთა მართვა :' სახით შეგიძლიათ აირჩიოთ ერთი მოცვალებული არსება თქვენგან 30 ფუტის რადიუსში. სამიზნე არსებამ აუცილებლად უნდა განახორციელოს . წარუმატებელი თავდაცვის შემთხვევაში არსება იძულებულია, დაემორჩილოს თქვენს ბრძანებებს შემდეგი 24 საათის განმავლობაში ან მანამ, სანამ ღვთაებრიობის მოხმობის ამ ტიპს კვლავ არ გამოიყენებთ. , რომლის პალადინის დონის ტოლი ან მასზე მეტია, იმუნურია ამ ეფექტის მიმართ. *'საზარელი ასპექტი :''' სახით თქვენ მოიხმობთ თქვენს უბნელებს ემოციებს და მაგიური საფრთხის აფეთქებაში უყრით მათ თავს. თქვენგან 30 ფუტის რადიუსში ნებისმიერმა სასურველმა არსებამ უნდა შეასრულოს , თუკი მას შეუძლია თქვენი დანახვა. წარუმატებელი თავდაცვის შემთხვევაში სამიზნე არსება თქვენგან შეშინებულია 1 წუთის განმავლობაში. თუკი ამ ეფექტით შეშინებული არსება საკუთარ სვლას თქვენგან 30 ფუტზე უფრო შორს ამთავრებს, მას კიდევ ერთხელ შეუძლია შესრულება ამ ეფექტის დასასრულებლად. სიძულვილის აურა (Aura of Hate) მე-7 დონიდან დაწყებული თქვენ, აგრეთვე თქვენგან 10 ფუტის რადიუსში მყოფი ყველა ავსული და მოცვალებული , განხორციელებულ იღებთ ბონუსს, რომელიც თქვენი ტოლია (მინიმუმ +1). არსებას ამ მახასიათებლით სარგებლის მიღება ერთდროულად მხოლოდ ერთი პალადინისგან შეუძლია. მე-18 დონეზე ამ აურის რადიუსი 30 ფუტამდე იზრდება. ზებუნებრივი მდგრადობა (Supernatural Resistance) მე-15 დონეზე პალადინი იძენს არამაგიური იარაღებით მიყენებული , და ზიანის წინააღმდეგ. ძრწოლის მეუფე (Dread Lord) მე-20 დონეზე თქვენ სახით შეგიძლიათ, გარშემოირტყათ წყვდიადის აურა, რომელიც 1 წუთს გაგრძელდება. აურა თქვენ გარშემო 30 ფუტის რადიუსში გარდაქმნის . როდესაც მტრული არსება, რომელიც თქვენგანაა შეშინებული , ამ აურის ფარგლებში იწყებს , ის 4d10 ფსიქიკურ ზიანს იღებს. გარდა ამისა, თქვენ და თქვენ მიერ აურის ფარგლებში არჩეული არსებები ჩრდილებით ხართ შეფარებული. არსებები, რომლებიც მხედველობაზე არიან დამოკიდებულნი, ახორციელებენ ჩრდილებში შეფარეული არსებების წინააღმდეგ. აურის ხანგრძლივობის განმავლობაში შეგიძლიათ, თქვენს სვლაზე აიძულეთ აურის ჩრდილებს, ერთ არსებას შეუტიონ. თქვენ სამიზნე არსების წინააღმდეგ ასრულებთ . თუკი შეტევა მოწინააღმდეგეს მოხვდება, ის მიიღებს 3d10 + თქვენი ტოლ ნეკროტულ ზიანს . აურის გააქტიურების შემდეგ მისი ხელახალი გამოყენება არ შეგიძლიათ მანამ, სანამ არ დაასრულებთ . კატეგორია:კლასები